1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wireless power transmitter, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, instead of the traditional method of supplying electrical energy to wireless power receivers in a wired manner, in recent years, the method of contactlessly supplying electrical energy to in a wireless manner has been used. The wireless power receiver that receives energy in a wireless manner may be directly driven by the received wireless power, or a battery may be charged using the received wireless power so as to allow the wireless power receiver to be driven by the charged power.
The Wireless Power Consortium dealing with technologies for magnetic induction type wireless power transfer released a standard document “System description Wireless Power Transfer, Volume 1, Low Power, Part 1: Interface Definition, Version 1.00 Release Candidate 1 (RC1)” for interoperability in the wireless power transfer on Apr. 12, 2010. The standard document of the Wireless Power Consortium describes a scheme of transferring power from a wireless power transmitter to a wireless power receiver in a magnetic induction mode.